Supernatural: The N Warriors
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: Mi version de la saga The N Warriors de Saiyan x
Mi version con el permiso del autor saiyan x de supernatural en the n warrior universe

OPENING THEME: 142 Still Embracing Light and Darkness (Soundtrack: Magic Knight Rayearth, Opening 3) Capitulo 61: El templo de la otra dimensión. Planeta: CéfiroMúsica de fondo: 007 The Mako Controlling Organization (Soundtrack: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII) En el centro de una zona árida, donde la tierra estaba seca y de color rojo, había una formación de rocas que sobresalían de la zona como si fueran pilares. Sobre una enorme roca que formaban esta formación se encontraba un hombre, ya anciano debido a que estaba algo jorobado. Este hombre en cuestión tenía una gabardina negra, la misma de la Organization XIII, cubriendo todo su cuerpo y evitando que pudieran ver su cuerpo. Él miraba hacia el cielo, sus ojos penetrando la gruesa capa de nubes que cubrían el planeta, sonriendo con malicia por lo que veía. Sobre otra roca cerca, estaba otra figura encapuchada, pero este era más joven, quizás de la misma edad que la de los héroes de Céfiro. Él era el mismo que atacó a Kristal en el castillo, usando su poderosa armadura y hechizos, aunque ahora tenía puesto la misma gabardina. Este joven veía al señor mayor, esperando a que dijera algo… pero luego de un rato, ya no aguantó más. "Maestro, ¿Cuál es su plan?" preguntó el encapuchado, mirando al anciano. "Paciencia, mi joven aprendiz." Respondió el anciano, sonriendo con malicia. "Mi plan sigue avanzando como lo pensé." "¿Los héroes del Nintenverse están dentro de esa dimensión?" "Así es… han entrado a mi mundo… ahora, podemos ver que tan fuertes son, y si pueden salir de ahí." "Entiendo… entonces, ¿quiere que yo vaya?" "No será necesario… ellos irán." Entonces, otras tres figuras, también con gabardinas negras, aparecieron detrás del anciano, hincándose en el momento en el que aparecieron. De estas tres figuras, dos eran mujeres, ya que su físico las delataba, la gabardina que tenían marcaba sus figuras… y una de ellas tenía un pecho más grande que la de la otra. "Maestro, ¿A qué se debe su llamada?" preguntó el hombre misterioso, mirando al suelo. "Han venido…" Expresó el anciano, volteándolas a ver. "¿Qué tal su misión?" "Un éxito, mi señor." Expresó una de las mujeres, de físico más delgado. "Hemos estado investigando ese otro grupo de N Warriors, que también posee habilidades especiales y tiene héroes… interesantes." "¿Qué me pueden decir de ellos?" "Aunque no son tan numerosos comparados con los del grupo que viajaron a este mundo, son bastante hábiles. Habrá que investigarlos más." "Su líder es un agente secreto de Novaterra llamado Alex Vanegas." Expresó la otra chica, la más voluptuosa. "Y sus habilidades son… bastante interesantes." "Excelente… bien, ahora necesito que ustedes hagan otra misión." "¿Qué desea, maestro?" Cuestionó el hombre de los tres, levantando la mirada. "Quiero que vayan a mi dimensión y seleccionen a guerreros de los tantos que hay, y que luchen con ellos para probar sus fuerzas." "¿A quién sea?" "Me da igual… menos al guerrero llamado Alan, a él le tengo otro oponente." "Muy bien, maestro… así será." Y con esto dicho, los tres desaparecieron, dejando de nuevo a los dos hombres solos. "¿Qué planea con el guerrero de la Chaos Keyblade, maestro?" preguntó el joven, mirando al anciano. "Para él, tengo pensando algo diferente." Respondió él, sonriendo con malicia. "Un ángel le hará una visita." "No, no seré yo…" De pronto, llamas aparecieron de la nada, sobre una de las rocas cercanas y de estas llamas emergió una figura enorme, casi de tres metros de altura, materializándose por las llamas. Este hombre era ya mayor, cabello blanco se le veía en su cabeza. No tenía su ojo izquierdo, un medallón tapaba el lugar donde estaba. Tenía una imponente armadura negra con roja y unas igual de imponentes alas negras, mostrando que era en realidad una especie de ángel caído. Con una larga espada, similar a la de Sephiroth, el hombre imponía autoridad. "¿A qué te refieres con que no serás tú?" preguntó el anciano, mirando al ángel caído con intriga. "Pensé que sería mejor crear un escenario para el combate." Respondió el ángel caído, sonriendo con malicia, mirando a los dos hombres. "Es por eso que preparé todo para algo… interesante." Browse Just In Community Forum Betas Story Search Anime X overs + Game X overs Crossover (/Anime X overs_and_Game X overs_Crossovers/545/546/) + "¿Se puede saber qué es?" "¿Recuerdas que hay una mujer en mi dimensión, una humana, que se interpone en mis planes? He creado un escenario para que ella y el joven del que hablas luchen. Será un buen espectáculo." "¿No lo matará?" "Descuida: ambos poseen la misma fuerza… aunque la armadura Bankai de ese joven le da una ventaja." "Descuida, yo haré que no pueda usarla; en mi mundo, las reglas las hago yo. ¿Es esa chica fuerte?" "Bastante… para alguien de su especie. Será interesante verlos pelear a muerte." "Entonces haz lo que quieras, pero no lo mates… recuerda que yo te traje a la vida desde tu dimensión." "Y no lo matará, estoy seguro. Ahora, iré a ver ese espectáculo…" Y con esto dicho, el ángel caído desapareció en llamas, dejando de nuevo a los dos hombres solos. "¿Podemos confiar en ese ángel caído, maestro?" preguntó el joven con intriga. "Descuida…" Respondió el anciano, sonriendo con malicia. "…si veo que nos intenta traicionar, acabaré con él en un santiamén. Además, aún nos puede ser útil en esto…" El hombre miró de nuevo al cielo, sus ojos dorados activándose, brillando intensamente, permitiéndole ver más allá de lo evidente… donde él sonrió con malicia. "Veamos si los discípulos de Raphael y Wise son tan buenos como espero…" Planeta: ? Música de fondo: 211 Eclipse (Soundtrack: Final Fantasy XIII 2) Corriendo por la superficie de ese mundo extraño dentro de la extraña dimensión, estaban Alan, Raichu y Giru, los primeros dos como Super Novans, corriendo y saltando a gran velocidad, buscando el lugar de donde venía esa extraña energía que Giru les había dicho. Estaba muy lejos, pero para ellos como Super Novans, no lo era tanto. "¿Cuánto falta, Giru?" preguntó Alan. "Trescientos kilómetros, Giru." "Perfecto, estaremos ahí en poco tiempo." "¿Qué habrá en ese lugar?" Cuestionó Raichu. "Ni idea… habrá que ver que hay ahí." "Espero que ahí esté mi querido X." Comentó Primavera, aún dentro de la chaqueta de Raichu. "No esperes eso." "Cállate, ratón." "Cállate, Banshee." "¡No empiecen!" Exclamó Alan con enfado. "¡Ahí está, Giru!" El grupo se detuvo de golpe, deteniéndose frente a… algo. Parecía ser una especie de construcción antigua, pero estaba hecha de roca… y de hecho parecía más una roca que una construcción, salvo unos detalles que indicaban que era algo construido. Los cuatro observaron el lugar, mirándolo con atención. "¿Es este el lugar?" Preguntó Raichu con intriga. "Si, Giru. La energía extraña proviene de adentro, Giru." "¿Qué clase de energía será?" "¡No importa!" Exclamó Primavera. "¡Con tal de encontrar a mi querido X de nuevo, antes de que esa pelirroja lo encuentre primero!" "¿Pelirroja?¿Hablas de Lucy?" Preguntó Alan. "¡Si, esa niña!¡No quiero que se acerque a mi X!" "Oh, cierto, eres fanática de X." dijo Raichu, haciendo que ella la mirara con enfado. "¡No soy fanática!¡Soy su novia!" "¿Eh? Eso no parece…" dijo el Pokemon Humano, comenzando a hacerla enfadar a propósito. "Por lo que he visto, Lucy y X parecen más pareja." "¡Yo soy más linda que Lucy!" Exclamó Primavera. "Ehhh… no lo sé…" dijo Alan, no queriendo decir más… después de todo, Lucy Shidou era su chica de anime favorita. "¡Por supuesto que lo soy!" Exclamó el hada con orgullo. "Mi cabello es más lindo que el de ella… ¡y por supuesto, mis pechos son más grandes que los de ella!" "Tus pechos son del tamaño de la yema de mi dedo meñique. Eso no lo considero grandes." "¿Sabes, Alan?" Empezó Raichu, llamando la atención del joven. "Ella tiene razón." "¡¿Eh?!¿De qué lado estás, Raichu?" "Pero es cierto. Mira, si Primavera fuera de tamaño normal, sería quizás tan alta como Anaís, y su pecho sería ligeramente más pequeño que los de Amelia y Mimi. Fácilmente le gana a Lucy… pelirroja." "¡Exacto!" Exclamó Primavera. "¡Por eso soy la más linda!" Mientras tanto, en Céfiro… "Esa Primavera otra vez hablando tonterías." Expresó Marina, su ojo derecho moviéndose con frustración. "¡Nunca serás más linda que Lucy!" "Tranquila, Marina, no me molesta." Expresó la pelirroja mencionada, riendo nerviosamente. "¿Estás segura?" "Si. Puede que no sea tan 'linda' como Primavera… pero soy feliz como soy." "Bueno, si tu lo dices…" "Escuchen lo que Alan tiene que decir al respecto." Expresó Mimi, señalando hacia arriba. "No estoy de acuerdo: una chica no es solo linda por su físico." Dijo Alan seriamente, mirando a la hada fijamente. "Si su personalidad no es muy buena, no importa que tenga el mejor físico, los hombres no la querrán." "¡Yo no tengo una personalidad mala!" Exclamó Primavera con enfado. "¡Claro que sí!... bueno, no exactamente, pero podrías mejorar." "¿Eh?" "Eres demasiado gritona. Cálmate un poco y no te enfades tan fácil. Con semejantes gritos, hasta a X lo cansas." "¡Mentira!¡Mi querido X me quiere mucho!" "No quiere lastimarte. Solo sé más calmada y no tan gritona… si lo haces, quizás X te hable más." "Bah, no me importa. ¡Yo lucharé por mi querido X!" "Ok… pero no llores si no te quiere." "No hay problema, con pechos más grandes y mejor figura, no hay forma de que pierda." "Es una pelea pareja." Dijo Raichu, pensándolo un poco. "Primavera tiene la figura, pero Lucy tiene esa lindura de ella. Es parejo… aunque…" "¿Qué estás pensando, Raichu?" preguntó Alan, mirando a su compañero con intriga. "En Lucy Shidou… con los pechos de Lucy Heartfilia." "¡¿Qué?!" "Vamos, no me digas que nunca los has pensado. Sé que Lucy, la guerrera mágica, es tu chica favorita después de Kristal. ¿Nunca te la has imaginado con pechos grandes?" Música de fondo: 118 Troublesome Girl (Soundtrack: .Hack/G.U.) Alan se puso a pensar un poco, mirando hacia abajo, pensando, antes de responder. "Un par de veces… pero por alguna razón, a Lucy no la veo con pechos grandes. Se me hace bien como está." "Yo si… y es genial: pelirroja linda y de pechos grandes… es muy bonita." "Deja de pensar así, Raichu. Recuerda que soy fan de Lucy. Además, aún si me la imagino, se vería raro que Lucy los tuviera." "Claaaro… te apuesto a que, si no hubieras conocido a Kristal, te hubieras hecho novio de Lucy y hubieras deseado que tuviera pechos grandes." "… no lo dudo." "¿Vez? Estás de acuer… espera, ¿Qué?" "Es cierto: Lucy es mi chica de anime favorita después de la Maga Oscura, de hecho me agrada más que la Maga Oscura. Si hipotéticamente hubiera conocido a Lucy antes que a Kristal, no me importa si una tuviera pechos grandes o no, me hubiera enamorado de Lucy." "… ¿estás diciendo que te enamorarías de Lucy, sin importar Kristal?" "Te lo dije; Lucy y la Dark Magician Girl son mis chicas favoritas; si hubiera conocido a una antes de la otra, me hubiera enamorado de ella sin pensarlo. El destino quiso que conociera a Kristal primero, y estoy agradecido de eso. Ahora que tengo a Kristal, no importa si hubiera conocido a Lucy ahora, la consideraría una amiga." "Oh… ya veo… aún así, ¿Lucy con pechos grandes tamaño Kristal?" "No empieces, Raichu." "¡Oh vamos!" Exclamó Primavera. "¡Enamórate de Lucy y hazla tu novia!¡Así tendré a mi querido X para mí!" "Ya tengo novia…" "¡Crea un Harem!" "¡Apoyo la idea!" Dijo Raichu. "¡Y me invitas!" "¡Oh cállense! ¿Un harem? Hablan como si tuviera la suerte de gustarles a TANTAS chicas que podría crear un Harem. Con Kristal me es más que suficiente… además, Raichu, ¿Tú crees que Kristal permitiría siquiera que creara un Harem?" "¿Tú crees que no?" "¿Recuerdas como reaccionó con lo que pasó entre Elie y yo? Kris es muy celosa, ni de broma aceptaría un Harem." "Quien sabe… quizás si las circunstancias correctas ocurren…" "Aha, claro… mejor entremos a ver que hay dentro, que a eso venimos." "Ok… pero antes… ¡Lucy de pechos grandes!" "¡Oh cállate!" Y así, los cuatro entraron a la construcción… sin saber que su conversación la escucharon las chicas de Céfiro… y que causó cierta vergüenza a ciertas chicas. Planeta: CéfiroMúsica de fondo: 119 Terra (Soundtrack: Final Fantasy IX) Al escuchar esto, tanto Lucy como Kristal se veían confundidas y, en el caso de la pelirroja, profundamente sonrojada. Alan prácticamente había dicho que, si la hubiera conocido primero, se hubiera enamorado de ella, y eso era algo que la apenaba, y por lo que decía Raichu una y otra vez. Kristal, por otro lado, se sintió insegura al escuchar eso. "Entonces…" dijo Marina. "Alan se hubiera enamorado de Lucy si la hubiera visto primero, debido a ese cariño que le tiene al personaje de la serie de televisión que él vio de niño." "¿Será eso cierto?" Se preguntó Kristal con confusión. "¿De verdad Alan kun se hubiera enamorado de ella y no de mi?" "L lo siento." Expresó la Lucy mencionada, mirando hacia abajo. "N no sé qué decir." "No es tu culpa, Lucy… es solo que, me confunde…" "No debería." Expresó Erza, cruzada de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados, llamando la atención de todas las chicas. "Al final, eso no pasó y él está contigo. No deberías preocuparte por lo que 'pudo haber sido'." "Lo sé, pero…" "Tiene razón." Dijo Caldina. "No te preocupes por lo que no pasó. Lo que importa es que él está contigo, y que, si lo que él dice es cierto, no te dejará por nada." "… yo…" "Ten más confianza en él." Dijo Dawn. "Sabes que él no diría algo como eso si no estuviera seguro de eso." "… tienen razón. No dudaré de lo que él me diga… no siempre." "¡Así se habla!" Kristal sonrió un poco, mirando a Lucy, la pelirroja, antes de mirar hacia arriba, al espejo que mostraba todo, viendo el resto de la aventura de Alan y compañía. ? Música de fondo: 016 Find your way (Soundtrack: Final Fantasy VIII) El grupo de Alan seguía caminando dentro de esa extraña construcción, pasando por los pasillos del lugar, buscando algo que les indicara el camino o al menos una pista que les diga que era ese lugar. Sin embargo, luego de varias horas de buscar y buscar, no encontraron nada. "¿Qué tan profundo es este lugar?¡Ya me cansé!" Exclamó Primavera con enfado, haciendo que el resto la mirara con desgano. "¡Pero has estado sentada sobre Giru por horas!¿De qué estás cansada?" Preguntó Raichu. "¡De esperar!" "¡Ya cálmense los dos!" Exclamó Alan, deteniendo cualquier discusión que pudiera ocurrir entre los dos. "Giru, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?" "Tres horas con veinte minutos, Giru." Respondió el robot blanco. "Y aún no hemos visto nada… ¿Cuánto más faltará?" "Quizás no haya nada aquí." Dijo Raichu. "¿Será un laberinto?¿O un templo sin fondo?" "Quien sabe, pero ya caminamos mucho. Debemos seguir para encontrar esa extraña energía." "Es cansado." Se quejó Primavera, haciendo que todos la miraran de nuevo. "Ni volar haces." "Caya." El grupo siguió caminando, pasando por lo que parecía ser un arco, donde antes había una enorme puerta pero que ahora no había nada. Primavera, Raichu y Giru pasaron sin problemas… pero, cuando Alan pasó, sintió algo de resistencia y una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, confundiéndolo bastante. "¡Woa! Eso fue raro." Dijo Alan, mirando a sus compañeros. "Oigan, ¿no sintieron es Pero qué rayos?" Al mirar al frente, Alan miró a sus compañeros… que parecían translucidos, transparentes, pudiendo ver atreves de sus cuerpos. "¡Oigan!¿Qué les pasó?" preguntó Alan con confusión. "Eso te deberíamos preguntar a ti." Comentó Raichu. "¿A qué te refieres?" "Estás transparente." "¿Yo? Para mí son ustedes los que están transparentes." "Nosotros te vemos transparente." Dijo Primavera, mirando atreves del cuerpo de Alan. "¿Y tu armadura?" "¿Eh?" preguntó Alan, antes de darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, no tenía su armadura puesta. "¿Qué pasó?¿Cuando desapareció?" "¿Qué pasó?" Cuestionó Raichu. "No sé; sentí algo de resistencia y una descarga… y ahora los veo transparentes." "Eso es raro…" "Giru, ¿puedes analizar lo que pasó?" "Analizando, Giru…" Expresó el pequeño robot, su ojo rojo destellando un par de veces por unos segundos. "Giru, Giru, al parecer, la pared dimensional se debilitó por unos segundos antes de regresar a la normalidad. Sin embargo, parece ser que pasaste por esa grieta dimensional, Giru." "Espera." Empezó Raichu. "¿Quieres decir que Alan está en otra dimensión?" "Exactamente, Giru." "¡¿Eh?!" Exclamó Alan. "¿Estás seguro?" "Si, Giru: pasaste por una grieta dimensional. Ahora estás en una dimensión distinta a la nuestra, Giru. La armadura se debió haber desactivado, Giru." "¿Cómo cuando luchamos contra los Phantom Knights en Monterrey?" "Parece diferente, Giru… creo que no podrás invocar tu armadura." "Veamos…" dijo Alan, invocando la Frozen Terra Keyblade. "¡BANKAI ARMOR!" Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, como siempre lo hacía cuando invocaba su armadura… pero esta vez, su Keyblade no brillaba. "Parece que es cierto…" "¿Qué tal Super Novan?" Cuestionó Raichu. "Veamos…" Comentó Alan, concentrándose un poco… y su cabello se volvió dorado, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía. "Si, parece que la transformación no es afectada por lo que sea que evita que use mi armadura. ¿Por qué será?" "Giru, Giru, no estoy seguro…" respondió el robot. "Pero tengo una teoría, Giru: creo que es porque en la dimensión en la que estás algo en el ambiente debe de evitar que el poder del espíritu de la Keyblade se junte con el tuyo, ya que Bankai Armor es eso: unión de poderes." "Entonces supongo que mi Eavon Summon si funciona." Dijo Alan, cruzándose de brazos, antes de regresar a la normalidad. "Entonces, estoy en otra dimensión, pero aún puedo verlos y escucharlos…" "Si, pero no puedes interactuar con nosotros, Giru." Expresó el pequeño robot, flotando y pasando a través del cuerpo de Alan. "Las dimensiones están tan juntas que podemos hablar entre nosotros, pero no podemos interactuar físicamente." "¿Y qué hago?¿Paso de nuevo por el portal?" "No tiene caso, Giru; la grieta se cerró." "Eso suena muy extraño." Dijo Raichu, comenzando a pensar. "La grieta se abrió justo cuando Alan pasaba por ella. ¿No será esto una especie de trampa?" "Es probable, Giru." "Bueno, no tenemos más opción que avanzar." Dijo Alan, mirando hacia adelante. "Quizás haya algo adelante que me regrese a la dimensión de ustedes." "Ok…" Dijo Primavera. "Pero das miedo… pareces un fantasma." "Desde mi punto de vista, ustedes son los fantasmas… mejor sigamos adelante." "Ok." Con esto dicho, el grupo continuó caminando, buscando alguna salida de su nuevo aprieto. Pasaban los minutos y no parecía que hubiera algo más interesante en el lugar más que pasillos, pasillos y más pasillos. Entonces, luego de varios minutos de caminata, llegaron al final del pasillo, dejando ver un gran salón…o al menos eso parecía. Música de fondo: 002 Dive into the Heart Destati (Soundtrack: Kingdom Hearts II) Estaba tan oscuro como un salón, con pilares que soportaban el techo… sin embargo, ni el techo ni las paredes laterales se podían ver, ya que estas se extendían infinitamente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Solo había un área que estaba "iluminada", aunque no había alguna fuente de luz que lo hiciera, y que formaba una especie de pasillo iluminado, con lo que parecían ser monolitos con un espejo negro en frente, veintiséis de ellos, trece en cada lado del pasillo. Sin embargo, el espejo de uno de estos monolitos parecía ser hecho de metal, al menos eso es lo que parecía. "¿Qué lugar será este?" preguntó Raichu, mirando a su alrededor. "No lo sé… pero me da escalofríos." Comentó Primavera, escondiéndose en las ropas de Raichu. "Giru, Giru, extrañas energías se encuentran en el ambiente. La pared dimensional es más débil en este lugar, Giru." Exclamó el pequeño robot. "¿Insinúas que aquí puedo regresar a la dimensión normal?" preguntó Alan, mirando al robot. "Es posible, Giru." "¿Tendrán que ver estos espejos negros en esto?" Cuestionó Raichu, mirando los espejos. "Es probable." "Entonces echémosles un vistazo." El grupo se acercó a los extraños espejos negros, siendo Raichu el primero que llegó a uno de ellos. Veía el espejo negro, viendo su reflejo en este, no viendo nada extraño en él. "No siento ni veo nada inusual en estos espejos." Exclamó el Pokemon Humano, tocando el espejo negro que tenía en frente, Giru acercándose a él. "Pero detecto energía emanando de este espejo, Giru." Expresó el robot, analizando el espejo. "Pero no veo nada." "Capaz ni son importantes." Dijo Primavera, viendo su reflejo en el espejo. "Aunque son bonitos." "Ya empezó…" "Cállate, ratón." Alan, mientras tanto, veía otro monolito, que parecía ser igual al que Raichu veía, sin nada interesante. "Parece un simple espejo…" dijo Alan, acercando su mano al espejo. Entonces, cuando sus dedos tocaron la superficie del espejo, este se activó, la superficie oscura comenzando a brillar. '¿Pero qué ?' pensó Alan, mientras el brillo del espejo comenzaba a disminuir y a mostrar un escenario muy… conocido. '¿Qué? Esto es un… ¡Portón de Espejo!' Efectivamente, la imagen que ahora se reflejaba en el espejo era el mismo que el grupo veía cuando estaban en un Portón de Espejo: un enorme cilindro con espejos flotando alrededor del viajero, mostrando varias imágenes en cada uno. Según Master Raphael, cada espejo mostraba una dimensión diferente, mismas a las que ellos no podían viajar, ya que estos "espejos" eran indestructibles, tan fuertes como las barreras dimensionales que separan la dimensión principal donde vivían, y que ninguna Keyblade podía abrir. Él no entendía por qué veía esto en ese espejo. Entonces, notó algo: todos los espejos que él veía eran de color plateado… pero había uno que era color dorado, sobresaliendo de entre los demás. Él se preguntó que era ese espejo, o más bien, que dimensión poseía del otro lado… y su duda iba a ser respondida, ya que la imagen del espejo negro comenzó a acercarse al espejo dorado, llegando al punto al que solo podía verlo a este. Una imagen comenzó a formarse en el espejo, y Alan comenzó a distinguir una figura… Entonces, lo que Alan vio era su reflejo… … solo que su reflejo era el de una mujer. "¿Pero qué demo ?" empezó Alan, confundido por lo que veía. La chica que aparecía en el reflejo era muy similar a Alan; era morena como él, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Sus ropas eran similares a las de Alan, aunque ajustadas para una mujer: en lugar de chamarra ella tenía un chaleco, y en lugar de pantalones ella tenía unos shorts y algo que parecían medias. Ella tenía guantes grises, y aretes dorados. El cabello de ella era similar al de Alan, algo erizado al estilo Goku, y largo hasta los hombros con las puntas levantadas. En físico… tenía 1.65 de estatura, caderas anchas, piernas bien formadas y pechos que rivalizaban incluso los de Kristal. Era muy bonita… y era el reflejo de Alan. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Raichu con confusión, al ver que Alan reaccionó muy raro. "Mi reflejo… es una mujer." Respondió Alan, confundiendo al Pokemon, robot y hada. "¿Eh? A ver." Dijo el roedor, asomándose para ver el reflejo… y enamorándose de inmediato. "¡Wow!¡Mira esa belleza!¡Esas piernas!¡Esas caderas!... ¡Esos pechos!¡Son enormes!" "¡Hey!¡Ese es mi reflejo!... de otra dimensión." "¿De otra dimens ? … no importa, haces una linda chica, Alan… ¡Damn!¡Quiero tocarlos!" "¡Hey!" "Ok, ¿A qué te refieres con que es de otra dimensión?" "El espejo negro se activó y pude ver el Portón de Espejo en él, luego la imagen se acercó a uno de los espejos y mostró a esa chica. Recuerda que los espejos del Portón de Espejo muestran otras dimensiones." "Giru, Giru… entonces estamos viendo una dimensión diferente, Giru." "¿Hablas de que estamos viendo otra dimensión donde Alan es una chica?" preguntó Raichu con asombro. "Exacto, Giru." "wow… ¡Ven a este universo!¡Quiero tocarte!" "¡Tranquilo, roedor pervertido!" Exclamó Alan con enfado. "Uh… está desapareciendo…" dijo Primavera, señalando a los hombres. El grupo miró al espejo y, efectivamente, el reflejo de la chica comenzó a desaparecer, el cristal volviéndose opaco, hasta que, al final, desapareció por completo, ya no reflejando nada, confundiéndolos. "Wow…" dijo Alan con confusión. "¿De verdad esa chica soy yo en otra dimensión?" "Es probable, Giru." Expresó Giru, mirando a Alan. "Esta dimensión parece estar cerca de otras dimensiones. Las paredes dimensionales de este universo son más débiles que el del nuestro, quizás por eso podemos ver otras dimensiones." "¿Quieres decir que este lugar puede ser un cruce dimensional?" "No exactamente, solo que esta dimensión es más cercana a otras, Giru." "Eso es extraño… me pregunto que más nos encontraremos… espero poder hablar con esa chica." "¿Qué?¿Enamorado de ti mismo, Alan?" Preguntó Raichu con malicia, ganándose un golpe del joven. "¡Claro que no! Es solo que… tengo curiosidad. Si esa chica es en realidad yo en otro universo, me pregunto cómo ha sido su vida, que cosas ha hecho, como le ha ido… si ha sufrido las mismas humillaciones que yo." "Oh, ya veo… bueno, quien sabe quien sea esa chica… pero si sé algo." "¿Qué?" "1.65 metros de estatura, 98 de pecho, copa F, 64 de cintura y 96 de cadera… son medidas muy similares a las de Kristal. Esa chica tenía un físico muy similar al de ella." "¿Lo sabes solo con verla?" "¡Claro! Soy un experto en figura femenina." "Eso puedo verlo…" "Bueno, haces una linda chica, Alan. Habrá que buscar algún agua termal en Jusenkyo para volverte chica." "Cállate, Raichu… mejor veamos los otros espejos a ver que vemos." Música de fondo: 003 Magical Mystery (Soundtrack: Kingdom Hearts II) El grupo se acercó de nuevo a los espejos, dejando de lado aquel donde vieron a la versión femenina de Alan. Trataban de activar los espejos para ver lo que mostraban, pero al parecer, solo Alan podía hacer esto. Alan activó dos espejos más, mostrando a dos chicas de alrededor de 16 años: una de cabello castaño que al parecer era una peleadora, con su playera amarilla sin mangas y shorts negros; y otra de cabello negro con un traje blanco algo pegado que usaba armas futuristas y que al parecer era psíquica. Lo que ambos hombres notaron fácilmente, era que ambas chicas tenían un buen busto. "Más grandes que los de Amelia y Mimi." Expresó Raichu, analizando las imágenes. "Sip, más grandes." "Pero esas dos chicas… me recuerdan mucho a Amelia y a Mimi." Dijo Alan, mirando a las dos chicas en los espejos. "¿Serán Amelia y Mimi en otro universo?" "Puede ser… y si lo son, eso significa que Amelia y Mimi crecerán aún más de lo que son ahora… ¡Genial!" "Ya mejor ni te digo nada." Dijo Alan, mirando a otro espejo. "Parece ser que solo se activan cuando yo las toco." "Giru, Giru, puede ser porque estás en la otra dimensión y solo desde ahí se activan." Comentó el robot blanco. "Es probable…" "¡Entonces sigamos activando más!" Exclamó Raichu. "¡Seguro veremos más chicas de gran delantera!" "No creo que eso sea cierto para todos los espejos, Raichu." "Tres de veintiséis activos nos han mostrado chicas de muy buen cuerpo. Apuesto a que el resto también lo hará." "Como sea…" Y así, el grupo, o más bien Alan, continuaron activando los espejos mostrando una imagen detrás de ella. Cinco de los espejos habían sido revisados, y en todos mostraban solo una cosa: una chica en especial. En uno de los espejos había una chica linda de cabello castaño claro, parecido al de Sakura Kinomoto de Card Captor Sakura, con un traje verde con detalles dorados; en otro estaba una chica ninja de cabello rojizo. Esta chica, si Alan la miraba con detenimiento, podría jurar que se trataba de Sora Takenouchi de Digimon, pero con muchas diferencias, casi al punto de que no se parecía a ella… una de las razones eran las pecas que tenía en las mejillas; otro espejo mostraba a una morena de cabello castaño, blusa y shorts negros y una gabardina blanca con rojo, con unos googles anaranjados en la cabeza, y un pequeño robot redondo a su alrededor; en otro, mostró a una chica de cabello castaño, chaleco azul y pegado, shorts negros y botas azules, así como protectores de brazos del mismo color, disparando con una pistola de energía contra un enemigo que no podían ver; y por último, había una chica de cabello negro con ropas similares a las de Sailor Moon, pero con ciertos toques de plumas y alas, que peleaba con un arco con flechas doradas. Alan checó los otros espejos, y en todos se reflejaron más chicas… que, como Raichu adivinó, tenían un físico muy similar al de Kristal y al de las tres chicas que mostraron en los espejos anteriores. "¡Genial!" Exclamó Raichu alegremente. "¿Qué te dije?¡Sabía que había grandes pechos del otro lado del espejo!" "¿Por qué solo adivinas en estas cosas?" preguntó Alan con desgano. "¡Porque soy genial!" "Bueno, solo falta un espejo." Comentó Primavera con cierto enfado. "Espero que esto me envíe con mi querido X." "Es poco probable… pero bueno…" Alan se acercó al último espejo… y de inmediato, sintió que algo estaba muy raro con este espejo, a pesar de que era idéntico a los últimos. '¿Por qué siento tanta… incertidumbre?' pensó Alan con confusión. "¡Vamos, Alan!¡Tócalo!" Exclamó Raichu con emoción. "¡Quiero ver que chica hay del otro lado!" "No empieces, Raichu… bueno, aquí voy…" Alan tocó el ultimo espejo… y de inmediato se arrepintió, dado que este espejo comenzó a emitir una poderosa aura roja que lo rodeó de inmediato, al igual que a Primavera, Raichu y Giru. "¡Woa!¿Que está pasando?" Exclamó Alan con asombro. "¡Ya ves lo que provocas, ratón pervertido!" Exclamó Primavera con enfado. "¡Por querer ver a otra chica nos pasa esto!" "¡No empieces, Banshee!" gritó Raichu en respuesta. El aura comenzó a brillar demasiado, tanto que todos tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos para no quedarse ciegos, y sintieron que la energía los estaba arrastrando, jalándolos hacia el espejo… o al menos eso era lo que Alan sintió. Música de fondo: 050 Another Side (Soundtrack: Kingdom Hearts Final Mix) Cuando Alan abrió los ojos, la energía roja ya no lo rodeaba, y ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente: era al parecer los escombros de un enorme salón circular, sin el techo que alguna vez estuvo sobre el lugar. Varias paredes y columnas aún permanecían en pie en la circunferencia del lugar, pero ninguna en el centro, siendo un lugar bastante amplio. El cielo era rojizo como si el atardecer estuviera empezando, pero no se veía el sol por ningún lado. De hecho, dado que Alan apareció cerca de la orilla, se dio cuenta de que ese lugar... flotaba en el aire, como si fuera una enorme isla, con lo que parecían ser los restos del salón flotando alrededor del mismo. El lugar era bastante amplio, quizás una cuadra entera de diámetro, bastante espacioso. "¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Alan, mirando a todos lados, antes de notar algo. "¿Qué es eso?" Alan miró hacia la tierra, ya que el lugar donde estaban flotaba sobre la superficie. Al mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver lo que parecía ser una ciudad humana moderna… en ruinas, con enormes cristales y rocas emergiendo del suelo, rivalizando la altura de los rascacielos de la ciudad, incluso algunos saliendo de entre los edificios, como emergiendo desde debajo de ellos. Era como si el infierno hubiera aparecido en la ciudad… y, luego de ver algunos edificios que él reconoció, comenzó a reconocer que ciudad era esa. "¿Es esa Nueva York?" Preguntó Alan, viendo lo que parecían ser los restos del Empire State Building, con una enorme roca emergiendo de un costado. "Esto parece ser Nueva York ¿Estaré en otra dimensión?" Entonces, sintió una presencia en el lugar, exactamente en el centro del salón, algo que no había sentido cuando llegó ahí. Alan volteó a ver al centro del lugar y… ¿vio a Lucy? "¿Lucy?" Preguntó Alan con confusión. Dándole la espalda estaba una chica pelirroja, su cabello amarrado en una trenza larga, similar a la de Lucy. Sin embargo, su cabello era mucho más corto que el de Lucy, ya que la trenza de ella lo tenía hasta las rodillas, mientras que la chica que estaba frente a él, dándole la espalda, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la misma, quizás un poco más arriba. La ropa que la chica usaba era distinta a la de Lucy: usaba una especie de blusa holgada color rojo con detalles dorados, que más bien parecía un "poncho" con mangas anchas. Debajo de esta parecía tener una blusa negra pegada. Tenía unos pantalones rojos pegados que le llegaban hasta las rodillas… y debajo de eso tenía botas de metal, como una armadura. Hablando de armadura, también lo tenía en los brazos… pero el del brazo izquierdo era enorme, bastante ancho para una mano normal de mujer (e incluso mucho más ancho que una mano de hombre). La chica en cuestión solo le daba la espalda, al parecer buscando algo. Alan se acercó hacia ella, caminando un poco. "¿Lucy?¿Eres tú?" Preguntó Alan con curiosidad, llamando la atención de la chica. Pero, cuando ella se volteó, Alan se dio cuenta de que… si, era Lucy… con unos 'pequeños' cambios. '¡Woa!' pensó Alan, al ver los pechos de esa chica… que eran enormes. 'Hablando de una Lucy pechugona… esas son tamaño Kristal.' Alan siguió mirando a esa chica, apartando su vista del pecho de ella para ver más detalles de ella. Aparte del tamaño de pecho, la chica en cuestión tenía mejor figura que la Lucy que él conocía, notándose fácilmente debido a su pantalón algo apretado que abrazaba muy bien sus caderas y parte de sus piernas. La blusa roja que ella usaba estaba muy holgada de la parte de abajo, de tal manera que el tamaño de sus pechos la hacían notar muy grande. Era más alta que Lucy, quizás 1.60, a diferencia de Lucy que era de alrededor de 1.50. Oh, y su mirada, a diferencia de la mirada tranquila y dulce de Lucy, era bastante agresiva, como la mirada de una persona que había perdido parte de su humanidad… de hecho, su mirada era muy parecida a la de Zero; fría, calculadora y sin expresar muchas emociones. 'Ok, ella no es Lucy… no exactamente.' Pensó Alan, mirando a la chica en cuestión. '¿Será la Lucy de otra dimensión, así como vi las otras chicas en otros espejos? Pero, si es así, ¿por qué a ella la puedo ver directamente?' Pero todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la chica lo miró… y cuando lo vio, el rostro de ella se llenó de odio, un odio tan grande que confundió a Alan por un momento. "¡Eres tú!¡Maldito!" Exclamó la pelirroja… antes de invocar una Keyblade en su mano derecha, muy diferente a la de Lucy, para luego comenzar a correr hacia él. "¡¿Pero qué ?!" preguntó Alan, dando un paso hacia atrás al ver como la chica corría velozmente hacia él. La pelirroja dio un pequeño salto hacia delante, sujetando la Keyblade con ambas manos, a pesar del enorme guante, y dio un corte con fuerza para cortar a Alan, quien tuvo que invocar la Frozen Terra Keyblade para bloquear el ataque. Ahora, Alan estaba en un bloqueo de armas, en el inicio de una pelea con una chica que se parecía mucho a una de las heroínas de su infancia… y no sabía por qué…

De pronto un Chevrolet impala negro, apareció de la nada dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos, separando a los contendientes de el bajaron dos hombres uno alto, y el otro mas bajo portando armas.

"Tira las armas hijo de puta y deja a la señorita en paz".-dijo un hombre de los que apuntaban.

"Dean, capaz debamos dejar que ellos resuelvan su batalla"

"Ni soñarlo Sam, viste lo que pueden hacer no tuvimos suficiente con el apocalipsis y aparece este hijo de perra con esa cosa en forma de llave"

Alan miraba extrañado a los recién llegados, ninguno poseía un gran nivel aura o poder solo ese auto ( muy bueno por cierto) y con armas.

"No se quienes sean pero si no retroceden lo van a lamentar"

De pronto un hombre en gabardina apareció.

"No es necesario, pelear, Dean, Sam dejen esto, Alan Hernandez tu también"

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"Soy Castiel, un angel del Señor, ¿ tu eres el recipiente del guardian Chaos.

Para derrotar a Morgana era necesario, la ayuda de Lucifer.

Es el ángel caído, el peor enemigo de Dios y de todos los ángeles, así como el causante auténtico de las tragedias que envuelven a la familia Winchester. En un principio, fue un nombre mencionado por un demonio menor en la tercera temporada. Cobró una importancia vital en la cuarta, revelándose como el principal antagonista de la temporada, pues manejaba a Azazel y a Lilith desde lo más profundo del infierno. Podría decirse que es el antagonista principal de toda la serie, después de haber servido como la causa del mal en el espectáculo.

Lucifer es el segundo Arcángel más poderoso, sólo superado por el Arcángel San Miguel, Dios y la Muerte. Es uno de los 4 seres más grandes en el Universo (Dios, Muerte, Lucifer, Miguel). Él es el villano más poderoso de Supernatural, superando a cualquier demonio, incluso a los Leviatanes, dioses paganos. La inmensidad de su poder se mostró aún más por cómo su inadecuado ente, Nick, decayó considerablemente como resultado de lo que contiene. Los únicos seres dice que son más poderosos que él, son Dios, la Muerte y Miguel , aunque Lucifer no mostró miedo al enfrentarse a este último.

Los poderes de Lucifer son desconocidos, pero, probablemente, ilimitados. Los Ángeles parecen realmente tener miedo de que arderá la Tierra. Sólo están confiados en el poder del Arcángel San Miguel para derrotarlo o matarlo. Zachariah dice que es tan poderoso que simplemente es imposible describirlo. Zachariah tiene gran poder y rango entre los Ángeles. Su miedo por Lucifer es un parámetro del poder. Lucifer parece confiar en sus poderes y parece creerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer a Dios responsable de sus "acciones". Zachariah también dijo que Lucifer iba a traer a los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis. Traerá fuego en el cielo, océanos de sangre, grandes cosas y golpeará duro y rápido.

En el martillo de los Dioses, se pudo ver su verdadera fuerza, ya que mató a todos los Dioses Paganos que se encontraban en el hotel con poco esfuerzo, a pesar de su decadente ente. Y también fue capaz de acabar con el arcángel Gabriel, aunque Gabriel relevo más tarde que en realidad sobrevivió.


End file.
